Love is Stronger than Death
by Regnatrixa
Summary: Percy Jackson was killed in the Giant War, but the gods and demigods won the war. Annabeth, heartbroken, makes a rash decision of becoming a Hunter of Artemis. Now, one hundred years later, she comes upon a boy with messy dark hair, and familiar sea green eyes.
1. One

Annabeth looked up at the sky. The stars were glimmering brightly. Even after a hundred years, the Huntress constellation was bright in the sky. She never knew the Huntress, Zoe Nightshade. She heard stories of her though. How she and four others went on a quest to rescue Artemis.

And her. Sort of. _Percy. _Even after so long, she teared up at the slight mention of him. The gods and the demigods had won the Giant War. But Percy had died. To save her.

Annabeth wiped her tears. That was a hundred years ago. She focused on the task on hand. Thalia said that they would rendezvous at this point. Two other Hunters, Marie and Leona, were with her. They had tracked a minotaur here. A minotaur. Annabeth thought bitterly on how many things were related to Percy today. She pushed that thought away. Annabeth was a senior Hunter and she didn't want Marie and Leona, who were new, to see her cry.

It was cold. Annabeth's breath could be seen in the air. Luckily, the Hunters were wearing their thick silver parkas. She fingered her camp necklace.

Suddenly, there was rustling sound in the bushes nearby.

"Careful, stand your ground," Annabeth told the two girls. They nodded.

The big minotaur came out of nowhere, steam blowing from his nostrils. Its horns were big and twisted. The Hunters took out their bows and started shooting. The arrows were precise, and pierced the monster's thick hide. The minotaur, enraged, spotted the three girls and raced toward them.

Marie and Leona ducked out of the way, but Annabeth was paralyzed with a memory. Percy holding his minotaur horn. His first kill.

After a split second, Annabeth realized her mistake. But it was too late. The minotaur grabbed her, and lifted her into the air. She fumbled, and lost her bow. She cursed. As a last resort, she took out her ivory dragon bone sword.

"Take that you filthy monster," she yelled and plunged the sword into the minotaur's face. It disintegrated, leaving one of its horns. Great, now Percy and Annabeth would have been buddies.

Annabeth took the spoil of war, and tucked it into her weapons belt. Then she walked over to Marie and Leona, who were staring at her with amazement.

Annabeth arched her eyebrow, and then came the catcalls. Thalia and the others were finally here. And they were fashionably late.

o.O.o

Camp was set, and the Hunters were eating their meals. Delicious meat stew, topped with mash potatoes and a cup of hot cocoa.

Thalia and Annabeth sat down talking.

"I heard you singlehandedly took down that minotaur," Thalia said sipping the cocoa.

"We shot arrows at it," Annabeth replied modestly.

"Not what I heard," Thalia said, gesturing at Marie and Leona. "You killed it."

"Whatever," Annabeth said, patting the minotaur horn on her belt.

Thalia's eyes softened. "You also had one of you memory attacks, didn't you?"

Annabeth choked on her potatoes. She quickly chugged down the cocoa. "So what if I did?"

"Annabeth," Thalia said sternly. "You were in battle. What would happen if that occurred again, in the midst of fighting a more lethal monster?"

"I can control it."

"No you can't," Thalia stopped, then asked tentatively, "You were thinking of him, weren't you?"

Annabeth's eyes clouded with tears, but it quickly turned into a cold expression.

Thalia sighed.

After the dinner was finished, all the Hunters gathered around the campfire to say their prayers to Artemis and other gods if wished.

Annabeth's hair curled in the heat, as she said a quick prayer to Artemis. She was still grateful that Artemis had let her join. After that, she headed toward the tent she shared with Thalia. As she was about to sleep, Thalia muttered something.

"Ya know Annabeth," she said delirious with sleep. "I think you should take time off and go explore. Like the U.S."

Annabeth snorted. "Thals, we are in the U.S."

"Wha?"

"Whatever," Annabeth said giggling.

"Annabeth, I'm serious. Go explore. Maybe go visit Camp Half-Blood. Chiron would love to see you."

Annabeth considered this. "Should I?"

"Yup. Now stop bothering me." She started to snore.

"You're the one who started it," Annabeth said to no avail.

o.O.o

Annabeth stood on the hill overlooking Camp Half Blood. She arrived in less than three days. The familiar strawberry scents were flowing toward her, and she recalled the old days. She sighed.

"Here we go," she grumbled.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth traveled down Half-Blood Hill. She soon reached Thalia's pine tree and the dragon Peleus, guarding the Golden Fleece. Peleus had now reached his full maturity, and was twice as big than when she went to Camp Half-Blood.

She reached the entrance, and went in. The camp was bustling with activity. Satyrs chasing the nymphs as usual. Campers doing various activities. She smiled to herself, and trudged on to the Big House. Chiron was standing at the porch, surveying the whole camp. He spotted Annabeth, then galloped over.

"Annabeth!" he said delightedly. He went over and gave her a hug. She had sent him an Iris message the day before, so he was aware of her coming.

"Chiron! My goodness, I've missed Camp Half-Blood. I should have come earlier!" she exclaimed.

By this time, a crowd had gathered near them.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder. "Where is Mr. D?"

"His probation is over remember?" Chiron said.

"Oh yeah," Annabeth said at her own stupidity. She laughed. "So many new faces!"

"That's true. We've gained a lot of new campers."

"The gods have been busy," Annabeth laughed.

"Indeed," Chiron replied. "Campers, this is Annabeth Chase. She was once a pupil of mine and one of my best."

"You flatter me," Annabeth said, blushing.

Campers started muttering to each other. "That's _the_ Annabeth Chase? Part of the Seven?"

"Yes, I am," Annabeth told the person who had spoken. The demigod, a pretty red haired girl, blushed. "I think I shall be staying in the Athena cabin as usual."

"If that is what you wish, I will have campers make a bed for you." Chiron said fondly. "Demigods! Continue on what you were doing." He gestured to a girl standing close to him. "Evelyn, assist your sister to your cabin."

She nodded, and Annabeth followed her to the Athena cabin.

"So you are Annabeth?" she asked.

"I think that has already been clarified," Annabeth replied to her half sister, amused.

The girl, Evelyn, looked at her with amazement. "My name is Evelyn, but you can call me Eve." She said bouncing up and down with excitement. "You are quite of a hero in the Athena cabin. Well in fact, all the Seven are heroes in Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth smiled. "How are things going with Camp Jupiter?"

Eve replied, "It's actually going great. We have ambassadors that move from camp to camp, and there is even an exchange program where you can visit the other camp. It is quite fun."

"That's good to hear," Annabeth said forlornly. By this time, they had reached the Athena cabin. Eve supplied her with some toiletries and her own bunk to sleep in. After she had some time settling in, she and the other Athena campers exchanged hellos and stories. Then they went to the pavilion to have dinner.

Dinner was as good as always. After that, they sang songs by the campfire and toasted s'mores. Everything was great. That night, Annabeth went to sleep soundly, which did not happen in ages.

o.O.o

It was about 12:00 A.M, and Annabeth was out exploring. Since she was an experienced demigod, and was smart enough not to make trouble, Chiron granted permission for her to explore Manhattan and Long Island Sound.

At one point, she was eating an ice cream sundae at a cafe and looking at the pretty scenery outside. She opted to stay away from places she had already been. Annabeth wanted to see new places, as well as stopping the tsunami of memories that came back to her.

After finishing the humongous ice cream, she headed out. It was sunny, so she wore shorts, a orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and her camp necklace. Her hair was down, and she had her bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. On her waist, her ivory sword in its sheath.

She visited the Apollo Theater and the Battery Park. On her way to Central Park, she spotted a monster.

"You have got to be kidding me," she grumbled. Annabeth hoped to have the trip monster-free. Clearly that was not the case.

There were no mortals around, so Annabeth grabbed an arrow from her quiver and nocked it on her bow. Suddenly, a boy popped out. The monster reared up, and began chasing the boy. The boy, more like a teenager, jumped across to avoid it.

_A demigod?_ Annabeth wondered. She released her arrow, and it landed with a satisfying _thunk_. The monster, which she identified as a telekhine, disintegrated. Annabeth ran over and reached to help the boy, who had fallen down.

As the boy grabbed her hand, she felt a familiar tingling feeling. Pushing it away, she studied the boy. He was tall, and about the same age as her, which was unusual. If he was a demigod, he would have been identified earlier. When she looked closely, her heart almost stopped.

He had messy dark hair. And very familiar sea green eyes.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth looked at him with shock. He looked exactly like _him_. A splitting image. A carbon copy. It wasn't possible. He looked a bit more rugged, but that did not matter.

She felt like melting into a puddle, like she first did when the Giant War was over. She took a breath, but that made it worse. Torrents of memories of her and Percy kissing, laughing, and having fun. Annabeth felt like dying, no, worse.

She finally snapped out of it when the boy cleared his voice and asked quizzically and worriedly at her, "Are you okay?"

She whipped her head to him, and said a hoarse yes. Even his voice sounded liked Percy.

"So-" he began.

Annabeth cut him, desperate.

"What is your name?!"

The boy looked at her and frowned, and thought.

"I don't have a name," he said finally.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

He grimaced, so Annabeth felt bad for asking.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've been on the run for some time, I didn't really run into anyone."

"On the run?"

He sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay."

The boy paused, then said, "Thank you for rescuing me."

Annabeth looked back toward where the telekhine had stood.

"No problem." Then she added. "Since you don't have a name….."

The boy looked up.

Before she can stop herself, Annabeth blurted, "How about Percy?"

The boy looked thoughtful, while Annabeth slapped her hand on her mouth and cursed herself. How could she? After a hundred year of being with girls, she had forgotten how to act around boys. And to suggest Percy as a name? Annabeth felt that she was betraying Percy.

The boy looked at her straight in the eyes, and said, "Percy it is."

o.O.o

Annabeth had no choice but bring the boy back to Camp Half-Blood. The newly christened Percy had no home, probably. And since the telekhine had pursued him, it was likely that he was a demigod.

It was about dinnertime when they got back. Just as they went in the borderline, Percy's face changed: it was first with delight and joy, then with some kind of longing, and finally confusion. Annabeth did not let herself hope, so she went on.

She did not want others to know about Percy, so she crept silently to Chiron. He was sitting at a table, watching the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. His eyes had a clouded look, he was thinking deeply. His eyes reflected them. His eyes also had the depths of years and years. Of sadness. It was the same when Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were no different.

"Chiron," she hissed.

"Annabeth!" he said, startled.

She replied nervously, "I have met an…...um, acquaintance while exploring."

"Acquaintance?"

Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was listening, then said, "Hey Percy, come out."

Percy came out, and looked at her quizzically. Chiron, who looked confused and sad at the mention of Percy, gasped. He looked at Annabeth then at Percy, then shook his head.

"It cannot be possible, it cannot," he murmured over and over.

"Chiron," Annabeth began.

He stopped her. "Tell me what happened!"

"I found him mauled by a telekhine. Sort of."

Chiron pressed his index and middle finger to his temple.

"My dear, I am sorry." He rubbed his head. "Get him acquainted then put him to sleep. We can talk about this later in the morning."

"But what cabin? And how am I supposed to explain?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron gave her an exasperated look and said, "I think you know how and which." Then he galloped away.

Annabeth sighed. She turned to Percy. "You and I have a long night."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day!**


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**For all the readers asking if Percy is Percy, well, I guess you have to keep reading!**

**Keep reviewing!**

Annabeth plopped down on her bed exhausted. After orienteering Percy, she waited to see if he had any questions. He was surprisingly quiet, and took everything in aimlessly. Almost as if he had known.

She chided herself. Of course he would have known. He was being chased by a telekhine, by Athena's sake! She fingered her camp necklace. It was the same as always, but a bit different. Her usual beads were there, except that the whole necklace was intertwined with another necklace. Percy's old necklace.

Percy this, Percy that. Annabeth's head started clouding with dizziness. She sighed. Sleep was pounding on her eyelids, begging her to sleep. She gave in, and fell into a deep slumber.

She regretted it as soon as it happened. She started dreaming right away. Annabeth began revisiting her past; more specifically, the day the Giant War ended.

The Seven, minus Percy was at Olympus. Annabeth saw herself as a spirit, so she was watching everything happen. She saw herself leaning against Piper, who was murmuring words to her. Her old self looked like a mess. Torn clothing, messy hair, and very bloodshot eyes. Hazel was looking at her worriedly across the room, standing next to Frank, who looked stonily face. Jason, who walked around in circles, stopped, and said a very breathy Latin curse speech into the air. Hazel and Frank winced. Leo was acting the most peculiar. He was sitting on the floor, deep bags under his eyes, and saying repeatedly, "It should have been me, it should have been me…."

The doors to the room banged open, and all the gods strolled in. They all looked different, ranging to anger and hate, to relief and even happiness. The demigods stood up attentively, except for Leo and Annabeth.

Zeus looked at them and sighed heavily.

"Children of my brethren, we are proud of your accomplishments against Gaea and her giants. We could not have won this war without you," he added grudgingly.

Hera added, "I no doubt believed that the Greeks and Romans would stand united once and for all."

Annabeth, who had not uttered a word since Percy's death, replied bitterly, "So how come you didn't predict _his_ death?"

Hera looked stunned and sad at this answer, and Poseidon leaned heavily on his trident, face full of grief.

Spirit Annabeth saw that the Memory Annabeth had started welling up with fresh tears.

Athena, who for the first time, went over to her and tried to act as a mother. She took her daughter into her arms and held her while Annabeth wept.

While Annabeth was having her little scene, the gods were whispering amongst each other. After Athena nodded encouragingly at her, Annabeth wiped her tears, and sat straight up.

"We understand, as gods, of what harsh things you went through," Zeus said with surprising gentleness. "It there anything you would like for me to do?"

There was silence. Hazel looked at Frank and Jason looked at Piper. They all seemed to share some kind of mutual agreement. Hazel, Frank, and Piper nodded to Jason, so he spoke up.

"We would just like for us to live peacefully, with nothing, except for good lives, because we do not want to be tempted by fate anymore." Jason said firmly.

"Nothing?" Hades asked. "No riches, no immortality?

"Yes," Hazel said. "Especially the latter."

This was when Leo broke down.

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!" he wailed. "I COULD HAVE SAVED EVERYONE. I COULD HAVE SAVED PERCY!"

It was like the magic word. _Percy._ The room got darker, and Annabeth stifled a sob. Poseidon looked like he could create a tsunami that could wipe out millions.

Leo continued his rant. "IF THAT IDIOT HADN'T RUINED MY PLANS," he shrieked. "EVERYONE WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY, AND I WOULD HAVE GONE AND LOOKED FOR CALY-"

He stopped hysterically. Leo stood up, and suddenly looked cold.

"I know what I want." he said.

"What?" Zeus asked tiredly.

"Rebuild me Festus. Even more bigger and badder that last time," he grinned maniacally. For once, it looked like the old Leo was back. "Then I am going to go off, and explore the world, and find her."

"Granted," Zeus said.

Annabeth then spoke up.

"I want him. Bring him back to me," she begged, and there was hope in her eyes.

Zeus coughed and said, "I would have granted that, but there is a slight problem. Hades?"

Hades sighed and faced Annabeth wearily.

"Perseus's soul has passed on to the Underworld for sure," he said rubbing with eyes. "But the problem is that he cannot be found. I am not sure where he is."

Annabeth looked at him, disbelieving.

She then felt the full impact of his words. There was no going back. He was gone from her. Forever.

She thought that she would break down again, but that didn't happen. She felt her heart freezing up. And it would stay frozen, forever.

Then, Annabeth felt her brain give a light bulb. She was so desperate and full of grief, by this time, this was a last resort. WIthout thinking she voiced her words.

"I want to become a Hunter of Artemis."

"WHAT?!" This came from several voices, so she didn't recognize them.

Athena studied her daughter. "Are you sure you want this Annabeth?"

"Positive."

Piper looked at her horrified. "Annabeth, you can't," she cried.

Annabeth looked stonily ahead, not acknowledging her. Jason pulled Piper to him, and murmured in her ear, "It's her choice, Pipes."

Hazel and Frank just gaped at her, and Leo looked at his feet.

Finally, the one who could veto or approve the choice appeared. Artemis, in a teenage form came up to her.

"Annabeth, I would welcome you with open arms. But are you sure?"

"Yes," Annabeth said firmly.

"Alright," Artemis said, and went back into the crowd of gods, to stand next to Apollo.

Annabeth woke up them, her hair plastered on her head. She was gasping and panting, and all the other Athena campers were staring at her. Eve stood next to her bunk and looked at her worriedly.

"Annabeth, are you-"

"I'm fine," she said briskly and stood up, stretching.

"But you were tossing and turning, muttering, and even crying!" Eve said worriedly.

Annabeth knew she made a big mistake dreaming her past. "It's fine," she said forcefully. Eve knew she was lying, but let go. Annabeth offered a smile for her, and got ready for the day.

o.O.o

After breakfast, she went over to the Hermes table to get Percy. Unclaimed demigods still stayed at the Hermes cabin, as per tradition. Percy was dressed in a fresh Camp Half-Blood shirt, and jeans. After a brief chat, she showed him around.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

Percy shrugged.

"I don't really care," he said. Then he changed his mind. "Actually, can we explore some more?"

"Sure."

Annabeth showed Percy some of the new cabins. There was a lot more now, and new ones were being built every day. Then they passed by the original twelve cabins. As she was shaking off her dream from last night, she passed the Poseidon cabin. Everything stopped then and there.

"Hey, do you mind waiting here for a bit?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Sure."

Annabeth sped toward the Poseidon cabin, and peeked inside. It was empty, as always. She went inside and gazed all around. It was the same as always, untouched by age. As she neared the end of the cabin, she remembered the reason she was here. She arrived at the crumbling fountain at the back. It was the same as she remembered. And the thing she was looking for was still there.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Riptide stood glimmering in the shallow waters of the fountain. It was in its sword form, large and gleaming celestial bronze. Its Greek inscription, _Anaklusmos_ was engraved on its side. The fountain itself was old. Annabeth's architectural instincts popped on. The fountain was an old Greek design, but virtually everything that was Greek was old. It was made from marble, or possibly white granite. It was cracked on the sides, like someone drew a sword at it. On the top, was a slab of crystal. Now that she looked at it, the fountain looked like it was used for Iris messaging.

Back to Riptide. Annabeth gingerly lifted the sword from the water. She brandished it for a bit, testing its weight. It was still a sturdy sword, but too heavy for her taste. She prefered daggers or knives.

"Oh god," she muttered and tried to find the cap of the pen form of Riptide. She found it, placed it on the tip of Riptide, and it shrank down to a ballpoint pen. A deluge of memories were threatening to overflow, but Annabeth pushed it back. She clutched it tightly in her hand, and ran as fast as she could out of the Poseidon cabin. Poseidon had no demigod children after her Percy, or not that she was aware of.

Percy, the new one, was standing there, drawing figures in the dirt. As she walked up to him, he erased it with his foot, but Annabeth saw a glimpse of a line with spokes.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Hey," Percy said back. Then he noticed the pen in her hand. "Who uses a pen these days? Especially ink pens," he said sarcastically.

"Well Mr. Know-It-All, this is not just a pen. It's a sword!" she said, shoving him playfully.

"Suuuure," Percy said grinning.

"Ugh, follow me idiot."

And so they were off. Annabeth still continued to give a tour. Somethings were changed, like the location of the pegasi stables, so she had to ask another camper about that. After a while, Annabeth realized something.

"Percy, you need a weapon."

Percy crinkled his nose with confusement.

"Like, a weapon weapon, or like a thing to show off?"

"A real, deadly weapon," Annabeth said seriously. "It's the matter of life and death for a demigod."

"A weapon weapon it is," Percy muttered.

They walked toward the armoury while Percy asked questions.

"So can I have like, a whip? Or the cool things that superheros use when fighting bad guys-"

"You'll see," Annabeth said tiredly.

When they arrived at the armoury, Percy was bursting with excitement. The armoury was filled with weapons. Axes, spears, whips, maces, daggers, all sorts of celestial bronze weapons. There were even a few mortal weapons, and even imperial gold.

As far as Annabeth knew, the exchange program between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter was strong. You had to have at least five years of experience in the respective camps, then you were eligible and could apply to go to the opposite camp to make friends or broaden your demigod knowledge. Already, she could see the Greeks and Romans at the campfire, chatting and laughing, trying to convince each other to learn Latin or Greek.

Percy brought her out of the thinking.

"Hey, I like this!" He was holding a solid black whip that was made out of a strips of celestial bronze and imperial gold. Put together, celestial bronze and imperial gold made deadly weapons.

Honestly said, it looked a tad bit ridiculous.

Percy swung the whip around. Annabeth opened her mouth to say a warning, but it was too late. Armour on the walls fell to the ground, and were left with a shallow indentation. It would have to be fixed by the Hephaestus kids, and they wouldn't be happy about that.

"Oops?" Percy said timidly.

Annabeth sighed. "What's with you and whips?" She took the whip from Percy, and threw it in a corner.

Percy looked at it sadly.

Annabeth snorted, and tugged him to a section of simple swords.

"Awww, this is boring!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a stern look. "Try this," she said grabbing the nearest sword. It was a Japanese _katana_, with a celestial bronze blade.

Percy took it from her and held it up.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Too light,"

They spent over an hour trying different swords. Each time was "too light", "too heavy", or "too flashy". Finally Percy found a suitable sword with a light leather grip. It wasn't perfect, but Annabeth didn't want to spend a night in the armoury trying to find a perfect match. She found a scabbard to hold the sword, and then they walked out to have dinner.

o.O.o

Annabeth sat with her siblings and she ate dinner. She watched Percy at the Hermes table. He popular there already and was telling tales of some sort. Everyone laughed at him. Some girls were trying to flirt with him, and for some reason, Annabeth's heart twisted at the sight of that. She chided herself. _Percy is very handsome. Of course girls would like him._ But that didn't explain why her heart was hammering with jealousy. She hadn't felt it since decades. _He's gone, Annabeth. Get it together!_ She told herself mentally.

Percy laughed as a gentleman should, and gently pushed away the girl who was trying to straddle him. After everyone was finished with their meals, campfire started.

The fire was blazing merrily as demigods, satyrs, and dryads had fun. Someone must have smuggled some booze, so it was being passed around. Annabeth declined when it was passed to her.

The night slowly dragged on as everyone was singing and dancing. Annabeth was mesmerized in her thinking. Suddenly there was a tinkling sound.

"HELLO!" someone yelled. Annabeth looked up. It was Percy. He must have drunk some of the booze and gotten drunk.

Percy stood up on a log. He brandished his new sword in the air. "I GOT A NEW SWORD!" People around him laughed. "IT'S VERY PURTY, AND I NAMED IT BOB!" _Bob_. _Bob. _Bob.

By just saying Bob, it unleashed a wave of memories. Tartarus. Bob and Small Bob. Damasen. The Doors of Death. Her Percy. Annabeth stood up abruptly, shaking. Eve, who was sitting next to her, asked, "Annabeth?"

"Annabeth?" Percy echoed drunkenly. He then promptly fell off the log.

"No," she said flatly. Then she ran to her cabin.

She plopped down to her bed, exhausted. No one came after her. Then she started crying. She cried and cried. She cried until no more tears came. Annabeth then fell asleep, clutching Riptide, which had fallen out of her pocket. She then resumed to have the most turbulent sleep in her whole life.


	6. Six

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth woke up with a gasp. She breathed softly and looked out the window. The light didn't enter, so she assumed it was early morning.

Something pressed hard in her hand. It was Riptide. Annabeth had grabbed it so tight, there were red marks on her hand. She released the pen and massaged her hand.

"Argh."

She stepped out of her bunk, careful not to wake anyone. Then she showered and changed into fresh clothes. Annabeth quickly did a dutch braid to her hair then checked the time.

It was 5:00.

o.O.o

Annabeth let her feet carry her somewhere. She ended up in an arena. It was newly built, and had hints of Roman architecture probably influenced from the Roman demigods from the exchange program.

There were a few dummies in the center of the arena. Annabeth, who had forgotten to bring any of her weapons, reluctantly brought out Riptide, which she had clipped to her necklace.

She uncapped it, as she had watched Percy do a million times, and discarded the cap. Then she started hacking the dummies.

Time flew quickly. By the time she was destroying her 125th dummy, a crowd was around her. Demigods were giving tips or asking advice. She wasn't as good with a sword, but years of practice paid off.

"Hi,"

Annabeth stopped and turned to the voice. It was Percy. He looked like he recovered from yesterday's episode, and looked clean and fresh. He was also holding his sword.

"Can I battle you?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded wordlessly.

So they started sparring. It went on and on. People started betting who would win. Percy was good at sparring for a new demigod, and even battling Annabeth, who had a hundred years of experience, took some kind of talent. Finally, Percy's sword smashed and it was called a draw.

Annabeth was stunned. She usually won.

Percy looked crestfallen.

"Bob, my sword….." he said sadly.

Annabeth winced.

Percy noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, "Annabeth,...can I try that sword?"

She looked at Riptide. She reluctantly passed it to Percy.

Percy tried Riptide. "Hey, is this the pen sword you were talking about?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How did you know?"

He shrugged and grimaced. "I…...guessed?"

Annabeth felt deja vu but ignored it. She grabbed a sword nearby and took a stance. Percy followed suit. Then they started battling.

It ended quickly. Annabeth was good, but not good enough for Percy. He had slashed her sword, hard, and it blasted into smithereens. He toppled her, and put Riptide against her throat.

There was a collective gasp. A new demigod had just beaten the legendary Annabeth Chase, one of the great Seven.

Percy studied her before reaching out a hand. Annabeth grabbed it, and stood up, trying to get her breath.

There were some mutterings in the crowd. "Hey…...he looks like someone."

Annabeth's instant fears blossomed. There some perceptive demigods in the crowd for sure. Ones who knew their history. Especially the Athena and Hephaestus kids. They might recognize Riptide, which was where everyone could see. It was a famous blade, belonging to Percy Jackson.

Or worse. They might see a resemblance between Percy and and the dead Percy.

Annabeth quickly grabbed Percy, and walked him out of the arena. They stopped before they reached the forest.

Meanwhile, Percy was looking at Riptide forlornly. It was clear he wanted it.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth started.

Percy broke out of his daze, "Yeah?"

"You can have it."

"Have what?"

"Riptide."

Percy looked at the sword. "This?"

Annabeth sighed inwardly. "Yes, you Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you!" he hugged her. Annabeth froze. Percy, seeing her reluctance for touch, was about to pull away, when Annabeth started hugging back.

They pulled away, but Annabeth wished for more. She craved a boy's touch. Then she realized her mistake. She was a Hunter of Artemis for Athena's sake! She couldn't be thinking like that. Annabeth vowed never to do it again. But in her heart, she didn't want to.

o.O.o

As she was dressing to go to bed, Eve came up to her tentatively. Annabeth smiled at her, and motioned her to sit on her bunk. Eve relaxed, and sat down.

"I have a question for you," she said.

"Sure, what is it?" Annabeth replied.

"That new guy, the one who calls himself Percy," she paused. Annabeth nodded encouragingly. She continued, "One time I dropped by the Big House, and there was a picture of the Seven. That guy looks like Percy Jackson."

The blood drained out of Annabeth's face. She knew it. He would get recognized.

Luckily, Eve sensed her discomfort, so she didn't press it. She bid her goodnight and went to her own bunk.

Annabeth settled in, and fell asleep.


	7. Seven

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

One week passed, then another.

It was afternoon, and Chiron had called everyone outside.

"I hope all of you had a lovely afternoon. There's something I want to try, but I want a person who already experienced it to come up and speak."

There was a mutter in the crowd.

"Annabeth," he called. "Please come on up."

She slowly went to him, wondering what it was.

Chiron pulled her and whispered, "I'm want to try capture the flag again."

Annabeth looked at him with shock.

"You discontinued capture the flag?!" she whispered a little too loudly.

Chiron rubbed his head. "There was slightly major accident ten years ago during a game. We discontinued it, but now I think its a good time to bring back old traditions."

No wonder why they hadn't played any capture the flag since she came here.

"Alrighhht."

Chiron smiled at her.

"So campers," she said to the crowd. "As you have heard, Chiron wants to start capture the flag again-"

The crowd started muttering almost immediately.

"Yup," she heard someone mutter. "A death by a fatal blow in the head. A hellhound?"

Someone else said, "They seriously want to start that thing again?"

Annabeth sighed. "Demigods!" she yelled. "I know you spent your time at camp fearing capture the flag." she said smoothly. "But in our day, it was a fun activity to learn new skills and something to look forward to. And anyway, the Romans still play war games at Camp Jupiter, right?"

The Roman demigods nodded appreciatively.

Someone snickered.

"In _her _day. Who cares of the old days?"

There was a gasp in the crowd. Annabeth swiveled her head toward the voice. The voice belonged to a blonde, with big blue eyes. She had seen that girl around camp, with a gaggle of girls, gossiping and flirting with the boys. Annabeth suspected she was a child of Aphrodite. Her suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke again.

"I mean, right?"

This girl was a perfect visual for the definition of a dumb blonde. And people always thought Annabeth was one.

Annabeth scowled. The girl stepped back. Annabeth's features then changed into a full blown smile. She looked like a flower with that smile. Then Annabeth spoke. Her voice ruined the image.

"Young lady," she said to the girl coldly and harshly. "I am equivalent of age to your grandmother, even older. And I have many, many years of experience of girls like you!" she snarled. "Watch your mouth, are we understood?!"

The girl nodded frightenedly.

Then Annabeth explained the rules of capture the flag. Weapons and teams were given and announced, and preparations were underway. Finally, the game began. As usual, she was paired up with Percy.

It was clear that Annabeth had experience in this field. So she was the unofficial leader. She went into business right away.

Annabeth stepped onto a rock and looked at the crowd of demigods. Since they had never played capture the flag, the opposing team probably didn't know a lot of good strategies. The Roman demigods who had played war games at their camp probably were more experienced. But there was an equal amount of them in each team. So Annabeth decided on an effective, but simple strategy.

She visually split the demigods into two groups.

"Okay now, listen to me very carefully." She pointed at two demigods closest to her. "You two go and scout for the enemy's location."

They started to go but Annabeth stopped them.

"Not yet, listen to all my directions."

Annabeth pointed at the first group she had put together. "After you have located where the flag of the opposite team's is, go join that group. You guys will be the offense. As soon as I give the signal, you will attack the enemy openly."

There were questions immediately bursting out, but Annabeth held a finger out.

"My directions were clear. You will attack the enemy when I give the signal."

The group quieted down.

Now Annabeth pointed to the second group.

"You guys will be left to guard the flag," she said, indicating to a shimmering red flag that was propped onto a nearby tree.

There was a groan.

"How come we get the boring job?" somebody yelled.

Annabeth knew this would happen.

"Defense is just as important as offense. It even might be more important. A whole war could be won with a balanced number of offense and defense," Annabeth said wisely.

The group tasked with guarding the flag seemed to process this.

A demigod suddenly yelled out, "What are you going to do?"

Annabeth smiled. "I'm getting to that part. Percy and I," she said, giving him a hard pat on his shoulder, "will be talking the other team's flag while the first group shall create the diversion.

Percy looked confused. "We are?"

All the demigods yelled out a cheer. Annabeth grinned full on. "Not too loud, we don't want the Blue team to hear us," she said teasingly. She then sent the scouts to look for the Blue team's location.

o.O.o

Percy tried to keep up with Annabeth. They were running through the forest. The scouts had come back with plentiful information, so the offense group was on the move. Annabeth and Percy was also beginning their part of the plan.

He finally caught up with her.

"Hey Annabeth," he wheezed.

"Yeah?"

"Back when you guys announced this capture thingy-"

"Capture the flag," Annabeth said automatically.

"Whatever. You were a bit cruel to Rhodopis."

So that was the girl's name. "I don't want to talk about that." she said shortly.

"But-"

Annabeth shot him a glare. Percy shut up.

They reached the location of the enemy's base. Annabeth could see her team waiting in the bushes for her signal to attack. She turned to Percy.

"You ready?"

"No," Percy said nastily. He looked a bit green.

Annabeth laughed at his expression. "Come on."

They climbed up a tall willow tree. Then Annabeth gave the signal to the group to attack. There was a loud war cry. The Blue team, their warriors had obviously slacked off, were stunned. They quickly started fighting.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy jumped out of the tree, and right into the heart of the enemy's base. The demigods guarding the flag looked stunned. There were only three. Percy used his sword and immediately knocked them out.

"Show-off," Annabeth muttered.

She grabbed the flag, but suddenly slipped. Before she had time to curse herself, Percy grabbed her waist. They both fell, with Annabeth under Percy. He had pinned her to the ground. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes. It was so long since she had such a close contact with a boy.

Percy looked at her with a strange look. "_Annabeth_," he breathed softly. He lowered his face. And kissed her.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! or HAPPY HANUKKAH! or HAPPY KWANZAA! If you celebrate none of these, well, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	8. Eight

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan**

Annabeth lay there under Percy in shock. But desire enveloped her. She kissed him back, with equal fervor. They lay there, kissing, while yells from the battle were heard. The flag of the opposite team was still propped against a rock.

She ran her fingers through his hair. He responded with a trail of kisses on her neck to her collar. Percy moaned, then Annabeth snapped out of it.

What was she doing! For heaven's sake, she was a Hunter of Artemis. If Artemis had found her doing this, she would die on the spot. Who knew, Artemis could zap her anytime now. But no one zapped her. Annabeth pushed Percy off her abruptly.

"I can't," He looked at her with hurt beginning to form in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Annabeth stood up and grabbed the flag. Without meeting his eyes, she said to him, "Come on, we have to end this battle."

Then she turned and ran.

o.O.o

During the campfire that night, everyone was having fun. The Red team had won, inevitably, but both teams had left no grudges, and laughed it off. S'mores were being eaten at a handful, and some people were having sugar rush.

Annabeth stood with Eve and a couple of her siblings. They were all giggling of some joke Eve had said. It wasn't really funny, but she laughed along anyway. Meanwhile, her head was having a clash of hormones and wild emotions.

She sensed Percy looking at her, trying to get her eye. Annabeth avoided it at all costs. He gave up, but still gazed at her occasionally. Sometimes with confusion. And sometimes with longing.

As Chiron called everyone to sleep, she heard someone whisper to Percy.

"She's a hopeless cause Percy. She's a Hunter of Artemis, who swears off boys in exchange for immortality."

Annabeth wanted to punch whoever said that. There was more to being a Hunter of Artemis than immortality. Being a Hunter meant great honor, dedicating to Artemis. Not to mention being with similiar girls like yourself. And being free from the restraints of society. Annabeth was going to defend the Hunters even more, but her train of thought was shattered by the person who spoke.

"And don't forget that she is a gazillion years old. And she still loves her dead lover, Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth was now really going to kill the speaker. But then Percy spoke up.

"I…...don't know. She just…...I just feel like I know her. And I don't remember anything prior to coming here."

She faltered. Annabeth thought he only had a mild case of amnesia. But then, he didn't even know his own name.

"Who's Perseus Jackson?" Percy asked.

The speaker, presumably a boy, laughed at him. "Come on dude. I'll tell you all about the mysteries."

Their voices slowly faded away. Annabeth was numb. Was that what people thought of her? Cruel, heartless, and mean? Well, spending time with girls who were detached to society didn't really help her social skills.

Eve interrupted her thoughts. "Coming?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded mutely. She then followed the rest of her siblings toward their cabin.

o.O.o

As she was dressing, a girl small for her age came up to her. She looked excited.

"The Hunters are coming, the Hunters are coming!" After that, she ran off to the next person she could find.

Annabeth was surprised. Presumably they were here to pick her up. It was time. She had explored every nook and cranny of the outside world so it was time to go back. She began packing her stuff into a duffel bag.

It was a nice day and the sun was shining brightly. There were, indeed, Hunters. They were milling about, chatting with some of the demigods. When they spotted Annabeth, the Hunters yelled her name is delight.

"Annabeth!"

She turned and saw that the voice belonged to Thalia.

"Thalia!" she yelled back. They hugged. Thalia peered at Annabeth's face.

"Your face is brighter," she noted. "You seem happier."

Was that really how she looked? Annabeth thought she had bags under her eyes and was considerably miserable because of Percy and whatnot.

Annabeth grinned brightly. There was a loud clang. It was Chiron.

"Welcome Hunters!" he boomed. "Come join us for a day or two."

Thalia yelled back. "Thank you! But we came here to pick up Annie."

There was a groan in the crowd. Annabeth conscientiously looked at Percy. He looked pale.

Thalia probably noticed some kind of hesitation from her, so she added, "Maybe we can play a game or two."

There was a cheer. Soon Annabeth was stocked up in Hunter gear with the familiar silvery clothing. They were to play capture the flag again.

The game ended quickly. For the billionth time, the Hunters won. There was no hope for the campers. They were outmatched terribly. Annabeth enjoyed the game.

After a quick, but rowdy dinner, it was time to leave. Annabeth was sorry to go, but at the same time, relieved. It was time for her to go back to where she belonged. Maybe Artemis turned a blind eye on the kiss, but Annabeth vowed to never ever to let her emotions take control.

As they were about to go through the entrance, Annabeth peeked at Percy. He looked sad, and caught her eye. They stared at each other for a moment, the kiss still lingering a bit. Annabeth mouthed a bye, then ran to join the other Hunters. Without looking back.

**Don't worry, Annabeth and Percy will see each other soon! And on a second thought, Happy New Year!**


	9. Nine

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth knew something had definitely changed inside her. She no longer looked forward for all the activities the Hunters did. Her heart ached for something. Percy.

Annabeth told herself that that was her punishment. She would long for something that couldn't be hers. Her punishment for disobeying Artemis. Her heart refused to believe that though. It was like a disease. Except the disease was unspeakable for the Hunters.

She denied it was love. _Probably a little crush._ She kept telling herself. Years of living, though, told her that was not how life worked.

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled. She snapped her finger in front of Annabeth's face.

She recovered her composure. "Yeah?" she asked cautiously.

Thalia sighed. "This is fifth time you have tuned out. What's wrong?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing."

Thalia pressed on, "I've known you far too long. Stop lying."

Annabeth was getting annoyed. "Nothing is wrong." She empathized every word.

Thalia huffed. It was useless arguing with a stubborn Annabeth. It was also close to midnight and Thalia didn't want to waste any more time. She punched Annabeth lightly and went to bed. She probably went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Annabeth stood up and stretched. It was fairly warm and the moon was shining brightly. Fireflies were dancing nearby. They had encamped in a forest so little critters were everywhere.

It was hopeless going to sleep. Annabeth decided instead to wander around. As she traveled her way through the clutter of silver tents, she heard a faint noise. She let her ears guide her way toward the source of the noise.

It was a lone tent. It was slightly smaller than the other tents, so Annabeth assumed it was a one-person test. As she went closer, she identified the noise as sniffling. More like crying.

Annabeth didn't want to intrude, but her curiosity got the better of her. She hesitantly poked her head into the tent.

As her eyes focused, she noticed who was crying. It was Anna. She joined the Hunters of Artemis around the same time she did. Anna was a pretty brunette with green eyes. She was quiet so Annabeth had rarely talked to her. It didn't help that their names were similar too.

A polaroid photo was clutched in her hand. Polaroid photos were really rare in this time and the camera itself was even more rare.

Anna turned her head toward Annabeth. She blinked and in a moment of panic, she tried to hide the polaroid photo and wiped her tears unsuccessfully. Traces of tears were still imprinted everywhere.

"Yes?" she asked unsteadily.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I heard, uh, crying. Are you okay?"

Anna let out a small sniffle. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" Annabeth pressed.

Anna looked at her thoughtfully. She looked torn. Then she shook her head and wiped her face again, removing all traces of tears. "I'm fine." She said firmly. Then the water gates broke.

She started sobbing full on. Annabeth hurried in. She put her arm her. "Shh. Here let's get out of here before anyone hears you." She half carried a crying Anna into the woods close to her tent. She set her down on a flat slab of rock. The bright moon cast enough light for them to see each others' faces.

Annabeth squatted down beside her. "Now tell me. What's wrong?"

The polaroid photo made its appearance again. Anna was clutching it like it was her lifeline. Despite her vise-like grip, she made sure that no creases would harm the photo. Annabeth looked at the photo curiously. It was still vibrant with color. As she looked closer, she saw that there was a boy in the photo. A very handsome boy. Kind of like Percy. Her thoughts ended there. Annabeth mentally cursed herself. Percy was a forbidden topic.

While Annabeth was in her mental war, Anna was getting herself back together. Occasionally a tear fell out of her eyes. She breathed heavily and said, "Telling you won't help. I will still live in a pit of misery every year on this day. And regret all the choices I made."

Annabeth replied, "I've had my own bad choices. You know my story."

She laughed bitterly. "Hero of Olympus, daughter of Athena, and war heroine. You could have done everything and anything. Instead you chose to be part of the Hunters. I don't get you sometimes." She shook her head.

Annabeth cocked her head and tried to keep a straight face without showing her turbulent emotions. Meanwhile, her mind was going over what Anna had said. She went back to a memory warp. All the others had been horrified. The look on Piper's face when she announced her decision was the worst. Annabeth had never dwelled in these memories. She pulled herself out just in time before she was plunged even deeper. These memory lapses were getting more and more frequent. The downsides of immortality. Something bad was going to happen soon if they kept occurring. The worst case was that she might get killed.

Annabeth chose her words carefully. "I did what I had to do," she said firmly.

Anna looked at her carefully. Then she relented. She tentatively showed Annabeth the polaroid photo. Even though Annabeth had already seen it, she looked at it again. The boy in the photo was reading, one of those flimsy paperback books that were barely used in this time. He was smiling and was covered with a thick swath of a dark blue blanket from the knees to feet. The boy also had dark brown hair. Annabeth could not see the color of his eyes.

Gently, Annabeth asked, "Who is it?"

Anna let out a rattled breath, as if afraid of the mere mention of him. "He was my boyfriend."

_Boyfriend_ was a rare word among the Hunters. Annabeth itched to know more. Anna continued, "He died of cancer."

Cancer was not a word that came upon Annabeth's mind a lot. There was a cure for it now. The horrid disease that had killed millions was finally eradicated. Not totally though. From time to time, there were some cases, but it was easily stopped. The world had barely changed from Annabeth's early years, but immunities of deadly diseases were mostly all found.

Annabeth could piece her story together. Like her, Anna had become a Hunter because of her boyfriend's death.

"Oh Anna," she said sadly. Tears were becoming to form around Anna's eyes again.

Anna said bitterly, "He died on this day. I loved him so much."

Annabeth pulled her hand through her hair. This was hurting her as much as Anna. She felt the same way on August 1st, the Feast of Spes, and the day she lost everything. She reached for Anna and hugged her tight.

The two girls hugged each other, both crying, and the luminous moon shining its light onto them. It was funny really the way both of them, different people and personality, had such similar stories. Maybe learning the truth about Anna would be a good thing. They could comfort each other and cry together. Or maybe it was a bad thing. Knowing how other people suffered in the same way.

This was one of the few moments in her immortal life that she realized the true grasp. Percy was gone. Forever. The dead weight in her had grown imperceptibly. With each mention, memory lapse, and look-alike, the hole in Annabeth's heart had torn and gotten bigger. She decided that Anna would be a good thing. They would mend each other's heart. It would never be the same, but it was close enough.

Annabeth whispered into Anna's ear. "I know how you feel. I have felt it too. Too many times to count." It was different than what people would say usually to a person they pitied. Annabeth acted the way Anna was acting now numerous times. Sometimes even worse. Time went on though, so they did to.

o.O.o

It was even more hotter than the day before and Annabeth was tempted to strip and jump into a pool of cool water. Like that would happen.

Eventually Annabeth and Anna parted ways and went to their respective tents. Annabeth had a fitful sleep and woke up with a scream lodged on her throat. It didn't help that it was a hundred degrees outside.

Even Thalia was grumbling. After breakfast, the Hunters packed up and headed north, hoping for a cooler temperature. Annabeth and Anna walked along together and chatted, almost oblivious to the night before. It was still there though, the lingering sadness in Anna's eyes. Thalia walked with them. If she noticed Annabeth's new choice, she didn't say anything.

Even though they headed north, the Hunters decided to leave because of a too cold temperature. Snowing five feet, it was a nightmare. Fortunately, a hydra trail was found and they headed back south.

They were intercepted by a goddess though. To be exact, Artemis. Their patron goddess rarely traveled with them, so it was a surprise.

Artemis was came in her older woman form. Her shining black hair was wound into a tight bun with a few loose curls and framed with a moon diadem. She wore her traditional silver Greek chiton and her arrows were slung on her back in its quiver. Artemis held her bow and looked stern and serious.

Annabeth thought fearfully that she was in trouble for her intimate moments with Percy. Her fears were confirmed when the goddess came up to her and beckoned her. What came out of her mouth was not what she expected though. It still froze her blood.


	10. Ten

**Sorry about that cliffhanger. Or not. :) Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Artemis didn't like sugarcoating things. She always straight to the point. Probably because she had to deal with annoying suitors for three millenniums.

"Annabeth," she stated. "Something has come up in Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. So it wasn't because of her moment with Percy. Then the panic came again. A goddess wouldn't come for a simple matter. Trouble had occurred in Camp Half-Blood. Her old home. She was still as protective of her old home as she had been one hundred years ago.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked fearfully. Artemis pursed her lips. "The Golden Fleece has been stolen."

Annabeth jumped at least a foot in the air. "What. Wait…..but. HOW!" She yelled the final word. Too late did she realize that she had yelled in front of a goddess. Annabeth was too busy hyperventilating. She had always carefully stored her memories before becoming a Hunter in a tight vault, under lock and key and hoping she would never think of them again. Unfortunately, ever since she had returned to Camp Half-Blood, cracks were starting to form in her vault, and one by one, memories started slipping out, causing her to have the dangerous flashbacks, or just plain out crying.

This was the final straw. Annabeth imagined, or was it real? Her memory vault exploded, into thousands of pieces, and what was left, was memories. They flooded her head internally, and meanwhile, Annabeth's knees buckled, and she crumpled to the ground.

There were some yelling. It was all muted though. She felt the Hunters move toward her, in slow motion. Maybe Kronos was messing with time again. _No._ Annabeth thought druggedly. _He is dead. As close as you can to be dead._

Annabeth felt her hair fan out against her. Everything was still in slow motion, and screams were heard in the distance. _Hold on. _Annabeth thought confusedly. _This feels familiar._ All of a sudden, there was a _whoosh_ and Annabeth was transported somewhere. To be exact, her memories.

She was still on the ground. The similarities ended there. Annabeth's body was sore all over, and she felt pain somewhere below her torso. The slow motion was still continued, and as she swept her eyes around the site she landed in, Annabeth realized where she was. The final battle against the Gaea. In Greece.

Everything went wrong in that battle. The gods were supposed to come. But they didn't.

A familiar warm hand grabbed hers and pulled her up. _Percy_. He was ragged, his clothes torn, and little cuts all over. Riptide was in his hand. Despite the damage, he smiled in relief, seeing her. Annabeth's heart broke. It was her Seaweed Brain. The owner of the sea green eyes she loved.

"Annabeth," he said urgently. He gently pulled her up. Annabeth wanted to hug him, kiss him, do anything! It had been so long.

As she tried to carry out the actions, her body didn't budge. She realized in horror that because she was in a memory, she couldn't do anything except to watch the dreadful scenes unfold.

Percy's voice broke her thoughts. "Gaea disappeared over that hill. She was about to launch up into the sky but something pulled her d-"

A low rumble was heard. Suddenly, the earth goddess slowly ascended into the air, mounds of dirt slowly turning around her. Gaea smiled a nasty grin.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL SURRENDER." She laughed. A dozen trees fell down, east of them.

"Uh oh," Percy muttered. That was a mistake. Gaea spotted them. With a blink of an eye, she was right in front of them. Everything ceased. All monsters who pledged allegiance to Gaea froze, their mistress was about to enter a crucial part of the battle.

All of the Seven were scattered. Piper who was the closest, inched carefully toward them. Hazel decapitated an octopus-looking monster and was looking at Percy and Annabeth fearfully. Jason and Leo were up in the sky, doing who knew what and Frank was currently an elephant crushing a horde of frozen cyclops.

Gaea cocked her head arrogantly.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." She lashed out, and some of the dirt around her formed a dark brown ribbon-like thing that escaped out of her hand like a snake. It then proceeded to wrap it tendrils around Annabeth's neck.

She choked. Gaea curled her hands into a fist, and the dirt ribbon tightened its hold on Annabeth's neck. She began slowly ascending. In the corner of her eye, she saw Percy getting a dark look on his face. She remembered the last time he looked like this. In Tartarus. When he had tortured Akhlys.

"No….." She struggled to say the words. Annabeth felt her lips turn blue. That's when Percy made his move.

He did a full on football tackle on the rising Annabeth. She fell to the ground, but the dirt ribbon did not release it grip on Annabeth's neck. As she flailed for air, Percy brought down Riptide. The dirt ribbon vanished into a single, black wisp and Annabeth gasped. As she began filling her lungs with the air tainted with the carnage of battle but sweet to her, Gaea rounded up on Percy. She did not seem fazed by what had just happened.

By this time, Piper reached her.

"They are all coming," she murmured to her frantically as she inspected her.

Annabeth was not paying attention. She was more focused on Percy, who Gaea was currently torturing. This time, Gaea was strangling him, and with her own hands. Annabeth got up, reached for her ivory sword, and ran up to them. Piper trailed behind her.

"STOP!" Annabeth shrieked, slashing her sword. The blade left a trail of ichor down her torso but Gaea didn't seem to notice.

With the last strands of her strength, she knocked Percy out of her grasp and pushed him toward the side. The goddess looked bewildered for a second, then smiled wickedly.

"Oh what love you two possess. One after another, trying to save the other." She twirled her fingers idly. The dirt that still continued to spin around her slowed down. "If only my husband was like that. Then maybe this would not have happened." She gestured around the area.

Gaea looked like a maniac. Once upon a time, or maybe many millenniums ago, she might have been beautiful. Soft curly brown locks, framed by eyes that were a warm chocolaty brown color, the color of dirt that nurtured. Cream skin, straight nose, and full pink lips. The aura of a perfect, loving mother. Now, it was the exact opposite. She still virtually looked the same. It just was that everything was darker. And her eyes, were pure black, the depths of Hades or even deeper, Tartarus. It was ironic.

Annabeth felt some sort of urge. It went against her instincts, but she didn't care. She hated Gaea so much.

Annabeth sneered. "Well I bet Ouranos was a perfect husband. Last time I heard, didn't he throw your children into Tartarus? Oh yes. Then didn't Tartarus become your husband? I hear no _saw _that he wasn't quite a looker."

Gaea turned white with fury. She started yelling. "YOU DARE?!" The clouds of dirt and dust spun fast again.

"Yes. Yes I dare," Annabeth said fiercely.

The clouds of dirt and dust began spinning out of control, reflecting Gaea's mood. It wrapped itself around Annabeth, so that she and Gaea were in there own little bubble.

_The end. _Annabeth thought to herself. She knew that she wouldn't survive Gaea's wrath. She was a primordial goddess after all. Annabeth was glad though. Percy and her friends wouldn't be harmed.

Little clods of dirt smacked on Annabeth's face. Gaea's face was about a foot away from hers.

"This is what you get, demigod. Death," she crooned. Then she disappeared, leaving Annabeth alone in the little dirt tornado.

It began spinning faster and faster. Annabeth grew dizzier and dizzier. Soon the pressure would be so great, she would suffocate and die.

Suddenly, something barreled into her. Annabeth was knocked out of the tornado and little dust particles shot out to let her out. She fell on the green landscape.

About five feet away, the tornado continued to spin, as its prisoner had never left. Then Annabeth realized. Someone was in there. In the corner of her eye, just for a second, the dirt shifted in the outside of the tornado and Annabeth glimpsed someone.

Percy. His dark hair spinning out of control. He had his arms wide open. As in welcoming death.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. She struggled to get up, the ran up to the tornado.

It was too late. The winds of the tornado started to slow down, and it was easier to see the person within.

By the time Annabeth reached him, it had completely died down. The dirt and dust had disappeared, leaving no trace, except for the victim.

Annabeth fell to her knees. Percy was flat on his back. She hesitantly touched his cheek. He was already cold.

"No, no, no, no, no." She started muttering. In a desperate attempt, she criss-crossed her fingers, put it on his chest, and started pumping. Hard. "One, Two, Three, Four-"

Piper reached her. She gaped. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight-" Percy did not move.

"Nine, Ten." Nothing happened. Feeling panicky, she restarted. There was no rise and fall of his chest.

Jason flew out of nowhere. He roughly pushed Annabeth out of the side and started the CPR process again. Even harder. Percy's lower body was shaking from the impact. Jason gave up and furtively started blowing air through his mouth into Percy's.

Jason finally had to come up for air. He then pumped again. Sweat fell in rivulets down his neck.

Annabeth mutely reached for Jason's arm. "Stop," she said quietly. Jason stopped mid-breath.

Annabeth knew Percy longer than any of them. She knew him heart by heart. And she knew, that he had gone to Hades.

Jason stood up. Piper went around and touched Annabeth's shoulder lightly. Annabeth slowly cradled Percy around her arms. She pressed her lips softly to his. Part of her still refused to believe that she was dead. And that he would kiss her back. That was not to be. His lips were icy cold.

She leaned her forehead on his. As she did, she saw Percy's life flash by her. His childhood memories full of mischief, his years of being a demigod filled with adventure and danger. And Annabeth. She was in almost all of his happiest times.

Annabeth was going to stay with his body, maybe even forever, but then realized that she had to a job to do. Gaea. She was going to kill her.

She rose. "Where is she?" she said in a low, cold voice. Neither Jason nor Piper replied.

Frank finally turned back into a human and ran toward them. Hazel followed suit. Leo was nowhere in sight.

Frank stopped when he saw the body. His eyes bulged. Hazel ran into him. Frank tried to shield Hazel from Percy's body, but she nimbly ducked out of the way.

"No," she whispered. Hazel covered her mouth, in shock.

Frank spoke up. "Maybe he's unconscious. Took a blow to the head. Right?" He surveyed the faces of everyone. His panic level started rising. "Right?"

No one spoke. Hazel uncovered her mouth. "No. I felt his soul. He has gone on."

Seeing as no one would answer her question, Annabeth pushed Frank and Hazel out of the way and started marching down the hill. She felt a dark frost creep up to her. Covering her in a thin film. Arming her with courage to kill a goddess.

As if she read her mind, Gaea appeared. "Did you like the little present I left you?" She said sweetly.

"It was supposed to be me. Why did you kill him?!" Annabeth snarled.

"My dear, Perseus Jackson was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Surely you know the laws of time." Gaea said arrogantly. "And besides," she leaned in. "Wasn't it an _extraordinary _act of love? You should be happy you lived and he _died_."

Annabeth curled her hands into fists. "You don't know anything about love YOU BITCH!" She unsheathed her sword and stabbed Gaea.

As soon as her blade reached Gaea, she seemed to warp. Gaea maniacally laughed one last time, then she disappeared.

With a gasp, Annabeth awoke. She was being held down by Thalia and Anna, while another Hunter was trying as gently as she could shovel nectar down her throat. Artemis was nearby, with an unreadable expression.

Annabeth remembered the aftermath of that battle. Gaea had disappeared like a coward. Only to prey upon them again at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans and the Greeks had finally united, and drove off the monsters, and Gaea was eternally banished into the earth, like her former husband, Ouranos.

The she remembered her state after that last battle. Percy's death had literally killed her. She refused to eat and sleep. It was a horrible stage of her life.

The nectar helped her, and she gained enough energy to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked worriedly. Annabeth felt bad. The moment she had joined the Hunters, the only thing she did was to make Thalia stress and worry about her.

"Annabeth," Artemis said serenely.

"My lady, forgive me. That behavior was absolutely unacceptable," Annabeth hastily said.

"No, it was perfectly understandable." Artemis pursed her lips. "You have gone through more than any of us."

Annabeth ducked her head. Then she raised her head again, remembering why her patron had first come here for.

"Lady Artemis, you mentioned that the Golden Fleece was sto-"

"Ah, yes." For the first time in her long life, Annabeth noticed that Artemis's face actually looked worried. "Camp Half-Blood has decided to send a quest to retrieve the Fleece." Pointing to her lieutenant, Thalia, she said, "Thalia no longer guards Camp Half-Blood's borders, so they must get the Fleece back. Peleus the dragon is doing its best the guard the borders, but it is fruitless."

Annabeth rubbed her forehead. She hated to hear that her beloved old home was in trouble. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Artemis answered, "You were one of the original people to get the Fleece the first time. Thus, you have been called to lead the quest."

Annabeth was stunned. The Fleece was _such_ a long time ago.

"Will you accept the quest Annabeth?" her patron asked her.

"Of course," she said without thinking. She would rather die than let Camp Half-Blood fall under danger. And there was the small possible chance that she would see a certain _him._

**I promised to update when I released Initium Novum. :) But I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a long time. Blame school. I will continue to regularly update this story, so don't think I've given up. Continue reviewing!**


	11. Eleven

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Once again, Annabeth found herself at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. After the abrupt visit from Lady Artemis, she hastened to pack her belongings and race immediately back to the camp.

When she bid her goodbyes to the Hunters, Annabeth noticed a strange glint in Thalia's eyes. She had no time to assess it, and before she knew it, she had arrived.

Fighting off the familiar sense of dread and excitement, she walked through the arch bearing the name of the camp.

Everything was the same, and yet, everything was different. Campers were carrying out the same activities as usual, but their expressions seemed pained and their movements were jerky. No one seemed to be able to stand still. There wasn't even a glance in her direction, despite Annabeth being a legend to demigods. The theft of the Fleece was affecting them seriously.

Suddenly, a path was cleared to the right of Annabeth. A few seconds later, teenagers wearing full armor marched in perfect formation. _To the borders to guard_. Annabeth realized.

Realizing the urgency and full impact because the Golden Fleece was missing, Annabeth broke out into full speed and ran to the Big House.

o.O.o

Chiron was anxiously waiting at the porch. He paced back and forth, not caring that his two back legs were still stuck into the old wheelchair.

Annabeth ran up the steps to the porch.

Alerted by the sound, Chiron turned.

"Annabeth! You must hurry!" With that, he turned and went inside the Big House.

When she followed him in, she saw that the whole house had turned into a makeshift war room. There were plans and blueprints stuck on every corner of the wall, and a huge table had been brought to the room for the campers to plan and strategize for the incoming monster attacks. The table already bore abuse from probably very ADHD demigods. There were knife scratches, dent marks, even broken edges. And an occasion semicircle mark that curiously looked like they were made from nails.

A boy had his back turned to her who was wearing a breastplate. A couple of other veteran demigods and head counselors were with him and discussing something in a heated conversation.

Chiron went to the head of the table, and Annabeth quietly deposited her things in a counter in the room.

The boy who had his back turned spun around. It was Percy. Annabeth froze. Percy seemed equally surprised as well but quickly transformed his face into a blank expression.

Every since Artemis had come and Annabeth had broken down in front of her, she had to be careful to not dwell in particular things, or it might shatter the brief truce she had with her head. Often, she would be blinded by a memory. It was different from her old memory attacks. Those were hostile, these were more...passive.

Unable to hold the awkward contact, Annabeth dropped her gaze first. She itched to go look at the blueprints on the wall but there were more important matters to discuss.

She took her place on the opposite side of Percy. Annabeth was ashamed to admit it, but she refused to look at Percy. Chiron gave a short introduction.

"Everyone this is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You may know her as one of the Seven."

Chiron must have been really worried. Being abrupt was not usually his style. Well no one could have done any better. Camp Half-Blood was his responsibility and it was his duty to protect it, even with the cost of his life.

He went straight to the point. "We must immediately dispatch a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece. It was found missing seven days ago when our dragon Peleus was heard making a racket. By the time the campers arrived to the hill, the Fleece was missing. The only thing left was a decapitated head of a snake." With those words, Chiron held up a clear plastic bag with a disgustingly decaying mass of flesh. If Chiron hadn't told them it was a snake, Annabeth wouldn't have been able to distinguish it.

A stout boy with a very red face crossed his burly arms.

"We already know all of this," he said scowling.

"Patience Buford. I am only informing Annabeth," he said.

Annabeth felt déjà vu. This place, setting, and the people reminded her of the old room where the quests were decided in her day. The room with the ping pong table. Seymour on the wall munching sausages.

She decided to speak up. "Lady Artemis has told me that I would be the member of that quest. Who else is to come with me?"

A voice piped up. "Because you were the original member of the first quest."

Annabeth turned her head the owner of the voice. It was Eve.

"Yeah," she said softly. She fought to push back the memories that had arrived with Eve's statement. She would _not_ lose control now.

"I will go." A voice interrupted the silence.

She knew who it was before she even saw him. Of course it was Percy. His infallible loyalty. He may not be the boy who had loved her a hundred years ago, but they were identical. Annabeth almost scoffed at the thought of it. It was absurd. But yet, here was proof right in front of her eyes.

Surprisingly, no one questioned him. Considering it wasn't long ago since he joined Camp Half-Blood and there were more experienced demigods, something had occurred after she left that made him in a higher position than the rest of the demigods.

Chiron nodded. "Alright. Who wants to fill the last position for this quest?"

No one offered.

Finally, Percy cleared his throat. "May I suggest Marty?"

Shouts immediately erupted.

"What! He's too young!"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"You've seen him around! Do you think a boy like _him_ can survive on a quest?"

The last statement seemed particularly harsh.

Percy angrily retorted, "He only wants to prove himself! And he is a good kid. You people have never seen the true side of him, because all you do is push him around and never consider his feelings. And I don't see any of you _volunteering_!"

"He sounds fine."

All eyes trained on Annabeth. She normally didn't falter under attention, but this situation proved otherwise.

"Let me meet him," she said persuasively. "Then I'll decide. I am the leader of this quest right?" She directed that to the Chiron. He nodded, making her statement valid.

Percy scowled, but agreed. The others briefly argued, but under Annabeth's infamous steely glare, they coincided.

Annabeth mentally braced herself, then beckoned Percy. There was still fire left in his eyes from the argument, but he followed her out of the Big House.

"So where is this Marty?"

"He's another one of the unclaimed," Percy replied shortly.

Unclaimed? Assuming Percy was still unclaimed, that meant that Annabeth would have to lead to demigods who still did not know their godly parentage. Not that she objected.

"Are you still unclaimed?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah."

Sensing this conversation was not going to last any longer, she shut up. After an uncomfortable silence, she asked where they were going.

"To the stables. He enjoys taking care of the pegasi and you can always find him there." He elaborated.

Annabeth's first glimpse of him seemed pleasant. He seemed to have short black hair, and when he turned his head she saw that he was Asian. And very adorable. Annabeth could tell that when he grew older, he would be very handsome.

Marty's face broke into a smile when he saw Percy, but then his jaw dropped when he spotted Annabeth. His eyes grew larger.

"Wait, how old is he?" Annabeth whispered to Percy.

"Fourteen."

Marty unsteadily walked toward them. He tripped over a small jutting rock and stumbled. Annabeth stifled a laugh. They were right about him being clumsy.

"Are you _the _Annabeth Chase?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh my gods! I am your biggest fan! I came like, right after you left, but after hearing _so_ many stories about the Seven, I had to research! But like, Piper McLean is my favorite, but she's really old now but I heard that sometimes, in _really _rare occasions they come-"

Marty rambled on. Meanwhile, Annabeth was occupied with her own thoughts. She hadn't thought of Piper for years. Or the others for that matter. She had lost contact with them a few years back. Annabeth had sometimes visited them, watched them have their own children, and watching them grow. She had seen them grow older, and start seeing the white streaks appearing in their hair, just like what she had when she held up the sky. But the streaks began multiplying.

Like a bolt of lightning, Annabeth suddenly remembered a fact she tried to keep hidden within the depths of her mind and had almost forgot. She had _deliberately_ lost contact with them. It wasn't an accident. Annabeth had grown fearful. That they too would soon die. Piper and Jason. Hazel and Frank. So she had broken contact with them. She wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ have survived their deaths.

And her solution had worked. Until now. Annabeth didn't know if they were even alive or not. But from Marty's rambles, it was obvious that they still were. But what would they think of her? A coward would be one of them.

And as for Leo, no one knew. He had disappeared right after the battle with the giants ended. Search party after search party yielded to no results. Even Annabeth's first few years as a Hunter was dedicated to finding him. Nevertheless, it was a hopeless cause.

But deep inside herself, she knew he was alive. Leo was there, somewhere. Annabeth could bet on her fingers that he was. But after relentless searching, it was clear he wanted to be alone. So Annabeth and the others respected his decision. But they never stopping missing him.

And of course, Piper never totally forgave Annabeth for leaving them and becoming a Hunter. She had hoped that one day, Annabeth could get over Percy, and move on.

Which was never to happen.

They'd given up their lives and futures. The Seven. Nothing was the same after the Giant War. For the sake of peace, and that future generations would be able to live and flourish without evil in the world. So they would never have to know that at one point, they could have never been born. Annabeth had lost her heart for that cause. Percy lost his life. Leo was gone. Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason would forever be scarred. The world moved on though. The gods did, eventually. But evil could never be eradicated. There had to be a balance. And right now it was perfect.

Except for her.

Annabeth slowly escaped out of these glum thoughts, for fear of disturbing too much of her current fragile mind, and focused on the conversation in the world above. Percy was staring at her intensely, and lightly nudged Marty to stop talking.

Annabeth smiled a tiny smile. She already liked Marty. He reminded her of a certain someone, but she couldn't remember who it was.

"Okay Marty, I have one question for you. It is hypothetical, so don't get too alarmed or take it personally. Are you ready?"

Marty nodded excitedly.

"If you had to save the world, would you risk and give up your own life to save it?"

Percy started, but Annabeth shushed him. Marty seemed deep in thought.

"Yes," he said simply. Almost with no hesitation.

"If my single life can save billion other people, isn't it worth it?" Marty asked solemnly.

"Alright. You're in," Annabeth said, nodding.

"In what?" Marty asked confusedly.

"Wait that's it? No interviews or anything? You just accept him with a single question?"

Percy exclaims.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at him. "I thought, _you're_ the one who wanted him to be on this quest."

Percy sputtered, "I know, but-"

"For your information, I can see what kind of person Marty is," Annabeth snapped. "And I can deem him suitable for our needs."

Marty watched this exchange with even more wider eyes.

"What do you mean quest? Wait, can someone _please_ explain to me what is going on?"

Percy and Annabeth turned to Marty.

"Well Marty, looks like you're going on a quest with us," Percy said sarcastically.

Marty jumped five feet in the air. "Wait, really? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" He practically yelled.

Annabeth said warningly, "It's going to be dangerous. Are you su-"

"Of course!" He shouted. "Do I need to bring anything? Any kind of special gadgets? Or-"

Percy abruptly grabbed his arm and pushed him to the stable that was farthest from where they were standing.

While Annabeth stood watching them afar, Percy and Marty were engaged in a heated argument, and Marty seemed to be winning. He had his arms crossed and was shaking his head stubbornly. Finally, Percy ran his hand over his head and grabbed it angrily.

Marty ran back to Annabeth. "Sorry 'bout that. He's protective you know."

Annabeth sighed. "I know how that feels." Then she said to Marty, "But Percy isn't wrong. Quests are exactly guaranteed that you'll survive them. Are you really sure?"

Marty raised defiant eyes to her, "Of course," he said sounding almost insulted.

Annabeth laughed. "Alright kiddo. See you at dinner okay?"

Marty nodded, then scampered off, while yelling, "Bye!"

Percy still had his hand in his hair when he slowly walked up to her.

"I thought you were the one who wanted him to go on the quest," Annabeth said.

Instead of replying, he tugged his hair. He then sighed. "Fine. I admit that I didn't think of it this far."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips. "So you're saying you volunteered Marty without even thinking he could do it? Do you even know _how_ you sound right now?"

"Yes!" He shouted. He released his hair.

"Are you saying yes to my first question or second?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy threw an exasperated look. "What do you think?" He said scathingly. "He's capable of coming with us, that I'm sure, but-"

Annabeth interrupted, "Give him a chance, for Athena's sake. You said earlier that Marty was a good kid, that he only wanted to prove himself, that you saw his true _self_!

Percy started getting red. "Stop,"

"Stop what? I'm done!"

Percy rounded up on Annabeth.

"Exactly what is your problem? Are you bipolar? Aren't those even curable these days? You go ki-"

Annabeth shoved her hand on his mouth. No one was around the stables but it didn't hurt to be safe.

A tingling sensation went down her arm, but she ignored it.

His lips were soft on her palm. She didn't know why, but all that she could think at that moment was that bittersweet kiss they shared at that capture-the-flag.

Percy broke Annabeth's haze when he wrenched her arm off his mouth. "What was that?!"

She curled her fingers on the palm that was touching Percy's lips.

"Please. Don't talk about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy I beg you." She looked at him hopelessly. When he opened his mouth to retort, she just yelled. "It was mistake. A mistake. So stop bothering me!"

Percy was taken back. Hurt flashed in his eyes. "So you're saying what I felt was nothing? That is was a mistake?" His voice rose. "I guess what people say about you is true. Despite being a hero, you are a heartless person!" With those words, he ran off.

_Yes I am heartless. And I am trying so hard to convince myself that what I said to you is true. That I felt nothing. I don't know what I feel for you, but it can't be _that_. Not after him. _

Repeating everything in her head, one hand grasped her heart. She was a Hunter of Artemis. She would never, ever, fall in love. Never again.

They were going to leave for the quest at the crack of dawn. Hopefully he would get his act together before then. Because she was going to leave for the Fleece with or without him.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

Annabeth woke at the crack of dawn. She felt an ache in her neck. Massaging it, she jumped off her bed and stretched. Soft rays of light were streaming through the windows.

Annabeth sighed. All that determined resolve she had felt last night disappeared. Everything that happened yesterday came back in a rush. Before she was engulfed in them, Annabeth pushed it away. She then busied herself.

After getting dressed in simple t-shirt and cargo pants, she took note of her meager belongings. Aside from the clothes she was currently wearing, she folded an extra set in her sturdy silver backpack. Checking for undergarments, she also shoved in a thermos of nectar and a bag of ambrosia. Annabeth never got the hang of the tricks the Hunters used to pack their things, so she was forced to keep it small. She strapped her sword to her waist and slung her bow and quiver of arrows onto her back. For emergency measures, she stuffed a dagger into her pack. Food and water supplies were to be given when they left, and she had a roll of mortal money already in the bottom of her pack.

A durable watch strapped onto her wrist. A flashlight into one of the pockets of the backpack. A couple packs of batteries: these were rechargeable and was plated with solar panels so you could keep using them, despite not having a power source. All this new technology did have its perks.

She fingered her two camp necklaces. And surveyed her things again. All her things from her past were kept to a minimum. Her Yankees baseball cap still worked, for Athena had restored its power, but she minimally used it, as invisibility wasn't really all that essential when you were a Hunter, and the risk of losing it was big, as well as the fact that by now, the cap was probably worth a bit of money. Or not. She didn't keep track of prices of baseball caps.

But she had brought it along for the sake of a memento and a chance that it might be useful.

Another keepsake she still had was the coin given by her mother for The Mark of Athena. It didn't exactly bring pleasant memories, but she still kept it. Probably because it was small. She often caught herself rubbing her ankle from when she broke it ages ago whenever she saw the coin.

She put on her silver jacket.

"Think that's about it," she muttered to herself. She didn't have the heart to spend more time packing, so after pulling on her boots, she silently crept out of the cabin.

It was still early in the morning so she assumed she would be the only one out roaming about. That was not the case. With the fear of monster attacks, the campers had set up an all night watch with various shifts. She spotted a tired looking group of demigods heading toward the bunks. They were intercepted by another, more fresher looking, group. They stopped and exchanged words. The change of shifts, Annabeth presumed.

Marty and Percy were nowhere to be seen. Probably still asleep. Annabeth sighed.

Not having anything to do, she slowly walked up the hill. As Thalia's Pine appeared in her view, she spotted Peleus. She wasn't sure if he still remembered her, but as he saw her, he gave a friendly snort.

"Hi," she murmured softly. She rubbed her hands against his hard scales. Peleus made a content sound. "You must be tired," she said.

Then she discovered the faint scars across his back. She remembered the decapitated snake head Chiron has shown her. Did that snake give Peleus the scars? Were there more of them? Annabeth let her mind wander. Chiron had also told her that despite the Golden Fleece being removed, the camp boundaries should have been fine since the Fleece had healed the tree completely. So there was another hole in the story.

"He likes you."

Annabeth whirled around.

It was only Percy. Ignoring her sudden calamity of emotions, Annabeth molded her face into one of a disinterested look.

She gave no answer. Percy had a similar backpack slung across his back. His outfit was similar to hers. He ran a hand through his hair.

She turned her head. "Bye Peleus," she whispered softly. He replied by putting his snout on her head.

Giving no indication of Percy, she slowly trudged down the hill. He followed her.

Despite being numbed, she had an immense appetite. Breakfast wouldn't be called for another hour or so, so she and Percy ate first. Annabeth had no idea where Marty was.

She ate a heaping stack of pancakes and downed it all down with milk. After that was a bowl of yogurt and berries. Finally, she topped it off with toast slathered with jam.

To no surprise, Percy ate more than her. He chose waffles instead, muttering something about texture. He had a bowl of oatmeal as well as eggs and bacon. Annabeth wrinkled her nose. The latter choice was not appealing to her. She tended to eat healthy, and bacon was history. Percy then had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He left a smudge of peanut butter on his chin and Annabeth resisted the temptation to wipe it off with her own hand. She instead pointed it out.

Marty joined them mid way. He was bouncing up and down, to jittery to eat. Nevertheless Annabeth forced him to have some toast.

Chiron bounded up to their table. "Are you three ready?"

They all nodded.

Annabeth's head suddenly snapped up. "There weren't any clues beside the snake yes?"

Chiron nodded. The group of senior demigods appeared around him.

As quick as lightning, an idea occurred.

"You don't think perhaps…"

Chiron sighed. He proved her suspicions correct.

"_Gorgons_," she whispered.

The rest of their party shifted uncomfortably. Buford started.

"What exactly-"

"The three Gorgon sisters." Chiron replied.

"You mean Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale? But there weren't any accounts of them back from Tartarus." Eve glanced from Annabeth to Percy nervously.

"Some myths say that the Gorgons lived near the entrance of the Underworld," Annabeth stated confidently. "Others say they lived in the Gorgades, a chain of islands. So if they did in fact reform and take the Fleece, it is highly possible that they could be in any of those locations."

"And the Underworld is still in Los Angeles," Percy stated. "As for the Gorgady islands, I'm not sure."

"_Gorgades_." Annabeth corrected him.

A voice piped in. "There's a chance that they might be at the actual islands, so Cape Verde?"

Annabeth scanned the crowd. The voice belonged to a tiny blonde girl. She smiled at her.

"That's good! Pliny the Elder's words did imply that the Gorgades are the now the current Cape Verde."

Percy bit his lip. "Cape Verde? That's near Africa right?" Annabeth nodded.

Taking charge, Annabeth decided pondered their choices. There was a probability that the Gorgons could be at Cape Verde or Los Angeles.

"We'll go to both."

A murmur passed through the group. They might question her decision, but she was the leader.

After being quiet for the whole time, Marty spoke up.

"Even though the Fleece was removed, the boundaries should have still worked right?"

"Yes Marty," Chiron replied, looking curious.

Marty let it all out in a rush. "So the tree should have worked just fine, but it didn't. Which meant some outside force tainted it. If it is the Gorgons, then they might have ulterior move. Taking the Fleece might have weakened Camp Half-Blood, but it wouldn't have destroyed the boundaries. So what easier way than to prick their left side of their bodies with the poison and slap a drop on the tree?"

There was a stunned silence. Annabeth slowly registered his words. As she kept thinking of it, the more it made sense. A small puzzle piece filled the one of the gaping this whole matter.

"That's right!" Percy exclaimed. He ruffled Marty's head. "You're a genius!"

The others nodded grudgingly.

Chiron contemplated all this. "Adele, take Max and Taylor to Thalia's Pine immediately. Take a sample of the tree and the nearby plants."

The little blonde girl from earlier nodded and sprinted off.

A slow horror dawned Annabeth.

"Wait, if the poison from the left side is indeed the cause, wouldn't it mean immediate death?"

"I'm guessing the long term effects of the Golden Fleece have been slowing down the process," Chiron said gravely. "But it won't be long."

"But doesn't blood from the right side of a gorgon cure anything?" asked a boy with curly red hair.

Annabeth sucked in air. "That or the Fleece. There's a chance that one might work but not the other."

Percy put his hands on his hips. "Then let's go! We have no time to waste. So we go to Los Angeles, and if they aren't there, we go the Cape Verde yes?"

Annabeth nodded. "Alright, if there's nothing more to be said then-"

"Did you visit the Oracle yet?"

The Oracle? Oracle? Flashes of red-haired Rachel flitted around her head. She had also lost contact with Rachel Dare. Not surprisingly. Hell, she didn't who was alive or dead!

Annabeth reeled. Percy sensing her panic, stepped up.

"I'll go."

Regaining her composure, Annabeth straightened her spine.

Not trying to sound bossy, she said "It's fine. I'm the leader. It's my responsibility."

He gritted his teeth. "Well actually you don't really look okay. Just lighten up and let me go."

Before she could toss back a retort, a slender girl with white hair pushed in through the crowd.

At first glance, she thought the hair was dyed. Teenagers had crazy habits these days, and on the rare occasions when she stepped into the mortal world, people sporting flamboyant and vibrant dyes in their hair wasn't uncommon.

But this girl's hair looked too natural to be a dye. As she placed herself in front of them, a strand of white hair slipped off the loose bun on her head. Then Annabeth caught the reason her hair was white. Her loose hair settled on her collarbone, and right near her clavicle, there was a light spot of skin. There were more patches of light skin that traveled down her neck and toward her chest. Her sleeveless white dress covered any more of the spots if there were any.

Vitiligo. She recalled her knowledge. There were treatments available. But this girl held her chin up proudly. Inviting anyone to look at herself. She was not afraid to show her true self. Annabeth felt a tug of emotion. She already respected this girl. She wore herself with no embarrassment

"I am the Oracle of Delphi. My name is Seraphina." She settled her cool gaze on Annabeth. Her startling green eyes contrasted with the white in her hair.

Her brain acted out of its own accord. Questions formed in her head. Where was Rachel? When had she become Oracle? Was Rachel alive?

Instantaneously, her defenses slammed down onto the questions, scattering them. She had made her choice a hundred years ago. That was the end of it.

Eager to get started on the quest and not wanting to experience the dread of a prophecy, she sent Percy in her steed. Sooner or later she would hear the prophecy regardless. But she didn't want to be the person the Oracle spoke too. She shuddered at the memory of emerald green wisps snaking around the mummy of the Oracle before Rachel.

As she and Marty waited for Percy to receive the words of the prophecy, they made plans. It would take too long to go by foot all the way to Los Angeles from Long Island Sound. Obviously. An airplane would be the next practical choice. In the end, plans were made to book a plane to Los Angeles and arrive at the airport via some sort of mortal transportation.

Trains were long outdated, so new systems such as maglev and atmospheric railways replaced them. The nearest maglev station was an hour of a drive away, while the nearest atmospheric railway was a mere fifteen minutes just by walking.

Unsteady footsteps sounded behind them. Annabeth turned around. She took in Percy's haggard expression and his dark untidy hair spiraling in every direction.

She pursed her lips. "Was it bad?" she asked tentatively.

Percy shook his head. "Whatever."

She arched her eyebrow. 'Whatever' didn't really answer her question. But she didn't push him. He would tell them sooner or later.

A lithe figure jumped next to them. Seraphina.

"Good luck on your quest. May the Fates smile upon your favor." Annabeth was just about to thank her, when the unthinkable happened.

Seraphina leaned into Percy. Her small frame was nearly enveloped into his bigger one. She placed her palm on his chest. She tiptoed and whispered something in Percy's ear that visibly made him relax. She then laid a hand on his forearms.

Annabeth felt like her guts were ripped from her body and torn to a million pieces. Her heart pounded fiercely against her ribcage. She wanted to take back all the kind words she thought of the Oracle. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Only when the bitter taste of blood was registered on her tongue did she regain her senses.

Annabeth had no right to feel all the these emotions. She had sworn off all men. Then a whisper tugged her mind. _Then why are you acting like this?_ She fired back a response. _How am I supposed to know?! _She screamed to herself. Annabeth bit even harder on her bleeding lip. Realizing the cut, she hastily sucked her lip.

Jealousy. Envy. Numbness. Resignation. She was such a hypocrite. She had kept telling herself to give up on this fanciful notion and accept the fact she was Hunter of Artemis. And the irony of it all. Her primary reason of becoming a Hunter was to never to succumb to the claws of love. And here she was, going crazy because there was another boy who looked like her dead boyfriend. How would Anna act? Would she even lay eyes on another boy in the first place?!

All this thinking made her head hurt.

Marty fidgeted, not sure what to do.

Annabeth hardened. Percy could do whatever he wanted. He could look at any girl he pleased. Who was she to judge him? But then another thought flew into her head.

The Oracle of Delphi wasn't allowed to take on a lover or take part in any romantic relationships while hosting the spirit. A secret affair? She shuddered to think of the words spoken between them right now.

But did Seraphina's actions count really as romantic? If you looked at it from a certain perspective...

She gave up. Pushing all these thoughts to a corner in her head, she promised herself that she would take a look at them later. When her analytical mind was back on track.

Not looking back at Percy and Seraphina, Annabeth tugged on Marty's arm roughly.

"Let's go."

o.O.o

The trio sat on the upholstered seats of the atmospheric train. Unlike the trains in the past, this one moved almost entirely with air pressure, which was used as power for the propulsion. Through trial and error, scientists and engineers were able to make the trains move at bullet speed.

Annabeth sat with her legs crossed. She had her backpack on her lap, and her weapons were glamoured by the Mist. Or so she hoped. Security didn't stop her, so she assumed it nothing looked out of place and threatening.

Annabeth wasn't sure what weapons Percy was carrying, but she knew Riptide was one of them. Sooner or later they would have to reorganize. Food and other necessary supplies were doled out equally amongst them. Marty didn't seem to have any weapons, until he showed her a handy Swiss army knife. She mentally reminded herself to get Marty a more stronger weapon, preferably celestial bronze or imperial gold.

An intercom blared through the speakers embedded on the train walls.

"Next stop, Green Station. We are approaching Green Station."

"That's us," Percy said as he shouldered his pack. Marty jumped off his seat, adrenaline pulsing. The train ran into a smooth halt. The air pressure dropped and Annabeth rose, unsteady on her legs.

She almost tripped, but Percy caught her arm. "Careful," he murmured.

Annabeth quickly withdrew her hand. "Thanks," she muttered.

The doors opened with a _whoosh_ and they stepped off. Annabeth had pored over the maps and even the blueprints of the station to know which way to go, as well as where each water fountain was. "This way," she said, pointing toward a sign labeled simply with an arrow.

o.O.o

Annabeth found herself severely wishing for some sort of entertainment or anything to keep her from screaming.

It was an awkward silence. The Fates had put them three all together in a row on the plane, and Marty ended up sitting in between Percy and her. He had tried to instill some sort of small talk, but to no avail.

The little tablet on the seat in front of her was playing a movie she had idly picked, some sort of sappy adventure that was apparently "popular" on the list from where she had picked it from. Annabeth cringed at the lines and ended up muting the volume on her headphones. She then did a quick survey on the two boys.

Marty was asleep, his neck encased in a pillow rest, while Percy was drumming his fingers on the little movable table. He looked nervous, and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. Annabeth clenched her fists. This was not a surprise.

She hastily turned her head before he caught her looking. Deciding she was sick of the movie, Annabeth exited the screen. Then, on a second thought, she tapped on the tablet again. After a few quick taps, she found what she wanted.

o.O.o

Percy gritted his teeth. He hated flying. Airplanes were the worst thing ever in existence. But ironically, he only found this out after he boarded.

Marty was slowly drifting off and Annabeth had headphones on and was watching a movie. His mind stilled when he came upon Annabeth, and he immediately looked away, feeling flushed. He hated himself for feeling like this. She had basically rejected him, but why did his heart still beat ten times faster around her? Every time, Percy assured himself that it would all come to pass. Hopefully. That logic was not working in his favor.

A shock of turbulence passed, and Percy nearly jumped out of his seat. He drew blood in his mouth and winced. Pulling the little side table so it was positioned in front of him, Percy pounded his fingers down onto it. Running a hand through his hair, he fidgeted, and it came up to a point where someone whispered at him to quiet down.

Risking a glance at Annabeth, he saw that her eyes were still on the screen, but they were no longer attentive and she seemed focused on configuring her headphones.

He tried to remember the steps to relax. Count to ten, or was it count down from ten? No scratch that, just breath evenly. Inhale and exhale? Using your nose or mouth? Or, or that mantra-"

Nimble hands slid something down his ears. Percy saw a flash of white skin, then registered the soft lining of the headphones on his ears. Music softly played and he was alarmed for a second. Then Percy calmed down, his heart rate slowed, and he began to relax.

Annabeth had her head toward the window, and the scene was so still that she might not have moved at all. But he knew it was her. He had, come to think about it, recognized how she smelled like. Coconut and chocolate. Percy didn't think it was perfume; it was just like a natural scent.

Why was he thinking about how Annabeth smelled like?

The music playing came into sharper hearing and Percy perceived piano. Then a woman's light, wistful singing filled his ears. It was not an English song, but he caught a few here and there. The song seemed nostalgic, and a bit sad too. A tender love. He closed his eyes, and the notes transported him to someplace near and far, somewhere where he knew who he was. A place where there were no such things like gods and monsters, and he could go to sleep at night, feeling safe.

o.O.o

Marty stared at the blonde and black haired demigods in front of him. He'd be stupid if even he couldn't tell the tension between the two. It had been present all through the plane ride, and now with the weight of the quest, the strain had increased tenfold. Marty was half waiting for one of them to explode.

But then his own jittery nerves overwhelmed him. Marty always had been looked down, whether at Camp or in the mortal world, so he itched to prove himself.

Those lingering thoughts led him to the entrance to the Underworld. DOA Recording Studios.

"Here goes nothing," Annabeth said, and they plunged in.


End file.
